User blog:Jamlbon/A story
'Leon' was running through the 'Blood Forest', slaying countless creatures with his twin blades. Suddenly a blinding light appeared a little farther on in the forest. Shocked by the light, 'Leon' darted up into a nearby tree and ran through the trees to see what it was. Staying hidden the leaves 'Leon' peered down to see what had happened and in a crater on the floor lay a human child. 'Leon' sneaked down from the tree, ran up behind the boy and pounced. He brought one of his blades up the boy's neck, who squealed with fear. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”, growled 'Leon'. “Lemme go!”, cried the boy, struggling to get away. “Answer the question or I will slit your throat open where you stand,” 'Leon' yelled. “Get away from me,” the boy crying now. “Fine.” 'Leon' called out and several Hobgoblins, green creatures covered in armour and brandishing swords, appeared. “Take the boy to the Sky Fort,” 'Leon' commanded, throwing the boy to the floor. He turned around saw the Hobgoblins and shrieked, then hid behind Leon. Leon' kicked the boy aside and turned to the now angry Hobgoblins. “Tell Claris to come here then you are free to go,” commanded 'Leon'. The horde left and only moments later a cat came through tree line with a sign that read: “Hi! Nice to meet you. I am Claris!” “What is this?!”, 'Leon' yelled A woman came through the trees giggling, “Still no sense humour I see 'Leon'.” “Take this boy to Solaris,” barked 'Leon' as he stormed away. ' ' Claris walked over. “So, what is your name?”, extending a hand to help him up. “I am Mark,” he replied, reaching out for the hand, but then the cat leaped on top of him. “Get off him, silly Tock,” the woman giggled. Mark got up confused by what she said. “I thought it was called Claris.” '“No, that’s me,” Claris said. “The sign was a joke for 'Leon'. ' “Do you actually like that guy?”' “No,” Claris replied in hushed tone. “In fact there is rebellion brewing.” “So you aren’t gonna take me to this Solaris place?” “No, we are going to the rebel base.” Claris picked Tock up. “Go get Liza.” Tock nodded then stuck her tongue out at Mark. Not long after Tock left, something came flying from the sky. It was heading straight for Mark and it meowed. It was Tock and she landed on Mark's face. After he got up, he saw a woman with flaming red clothes was riding a broom. “Hey there, I’m Liza,” she said smiling. “Liza, take us back to Morgan,” Claris said as she picked Tock up. “Climb on guys,” Liza said, still smiling. After the group arrived at the 'Shrine of Lystia', a girl in a samba dress came running out with a panicked look on her face. Claris jumped off the broom and ran over. “May, what’s wrong?” There were tears in her eyes and she was stuttering as she spoke. “M-M-Mimir and L-L-Lily were d-d-down at 'B-B-Breeze Beach' because I l-l-lost my fan there a-a-and they were t-t-taking a long time s-s-so I went to check b-b-but when I got there G-G-Grafl was there and he sh-sh-shot M-M-Mimir and took Lily a-a-away.” Then she broke down in tears. A wave of panic washed over Claris and Liza’s faces. But it was Mark who spoke. “Where is Mimir now?” May lifted a trembling arm and pointed inside. “M-M-Merith is trying to h-h-heal her.” Mark helped her up and they all ran inside. A girl in a blue dress was crouched over another girl in white, but a blood red flower had blossomed above her waist. Mark assumed this was Mimir. Finally Merith stood up and the tension was thick in the air. Finally she spoke, “She will pull through.” Everyone let out a sigh of relief. ' ' Mark stepped in front of the group with a defiant look on his face. “'Leon' is going to pay for this. It is time to fight,” his voice echoing through the empty hall. Suddenly lightning flashed out side and four people stood there. Tock hissed, but climbed up Claris’ shoulder. One of the men stepped forward. He had a blazing sword and flames were dancing around him. He radiated heat and he introduced himself as "Lorand". The second man stepped forward. He wielded a staff and the air around him turned ice cold. He introduced himself as "Dean". The woman then stepped forward. She wore heavy armour with flowers protruding from the back and the air smelled sweet. She introduced herself as "Edea". The last man stepped forward. He had a large bow with several small arrows floating behind and the air crackled with electricity. He introduced himself as "Loch". They spoke in unison: “We are the Saviours of Palmyna and we wish to join your cause!” 'Mark stepped forward. “Noble warriors, you may join our cause and with your help, we will take down 'Leon' and restore peace. Now let’s go to this 'Sky Fort Solaris'. Let 'Leon' try and stop us. After that, a piercing scream shook the air. Mimir shot up and cried one word: “LILY!” They all ran out side and saw a figure fall from the Sky Fort. “Liza, catch her!,” yelled Mark. Liza flew in and caught her and Lily, a girl in a black dress, spoke, “'Leon' is about to unleash an attack. It’s my fault. They tortured me for information. “It is not your fault, Lily, but still let the fight begin!”, Mark yelled towards the Sky Fort. ' ' ' ' “How do we bring that thing down? It is impossible,” Mimir gasped when she joined the group. “No problem for me,” 'Loch' said as he stepped forward. He pulled the bow string back and as he released, he yelled: “GOD PIERCING” Nobody saw where the arrow landed but soon after it hit, an explosion of flame and thunder shot out the side of the Sky Fort. Everyone was jumping and celebrating. “Solaris is down! We win!” Claris was so happy she hugged Mark. But from the explosion came a Dalimaone carrying 'Leon' and 'Verica', and a Zazabis carrying 'Grafl' and 'Zaza'. Lorand stepped forward, enraged. “Don’t these guys ever die!” Mark pointed towards the right side of the ruins of Solaris. “What is that?”, Mark asked. Dean came forward. “Not what, but who. That is Madia, leader of the Fresh blood sisters, and if she sees you she will kill you!” “So I should hide?” Mark wanted to run but out of nowhere, a giant flower stained with blood appeared with a young girl atop it. She leapt off the flower ready to attack Mark, but a flash of lightning knocked her back. A voice rumbled from the flash, “Paula you shall not harm this human.” “No you're wrong, Zele,” shrieked the girl from the flowers. “He will die here today.” With that the two sisters engaged in combat. Then a light shone from the clouds and an angel-like being floated down and she spoke: “I am Sola. Eldest of the Sibyl sisters. I have observed your kindness and now I shall fight my sisters to protect you.” Then she rushed of to fight Madia. Much to everyone’s surprise, the Zazabis and Dalimaone had landed! Claris ran over to Mark. “Take care of Tock for me,” shoving Tock into his arms. Mark went to go back in the shrine, but he heard someone yell: “DIE PITIFUL HUMAN!” Mark whipped round to see a woman surrounded with ice lunge at him with a sword. He ducked on pure instinct but out of nowhere, Tock jumped to shield Mark. The icy blade pierced Tock's chest and she fell to the ground. The woman slowly walked towards Mark, her blade dripping with blood. But a blast of heat exploded between them and a voice rang out “Eliza you shall not harm this human.” “No, you're wrong Freya,” shrieked Eliza. “He shall die like this pathetic animal!” And with that the two sisters engaged in combat. Mark walked over to Tock’s limp body and took his mini staff and vowed revenge, but then a burning hot sword pierced his flesh. Immediately he felt the poison seeping through his veins. He whipped around thrusting the staff out and it made contact with 'Leon's' chest, ripped through flesh and he collapsed. Mark looked over the body triumphantly and shouted, “Take that you son of a...” Before he could finish, he passed out. He awoke to find Merith, Claris, May and Mimir gathered around him. “what happened?”, Mark asked as he struggled to his feet. ' ' “We won the battle, but Grafl escaped on the Zazabis, so the war isn’t over.” ' ' Category:Blog posts